


Caught Kissing

by Satine86



Series: Adaar Family Adventures [4]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 20:20:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2786375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satine86/pseuds/Satine86
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What if we just left?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught Kissing

“What if we just left?” 

Ismat, busy pouring over a stack of documents Josephine had just left, took a moment to register Dorian's words. He finished reading the sentence he'd been on and looked up, brows knitted in confusion, “Left... Skyhold?”

“Yes, Skyhold.” Dorian picked up the stack of parchment on the table and glared. “Call me selfish, but I miss my husband. The most I've seen you in three weeks is at meals. So what if we just packed up and left for a while. Somewhere warm, preferably.”

“The Western Approach?” Ismat asked with a laugh.

“Egads, no.” 

“The Hissing Wastes could be nice.”

“Perhaps, the moon is rather romantic.”

“What about Kamea?”

Dorian waved a hand airily, “She'd stay of course. She's the other reason I never get a moment alone with you. She has a sixth sense; 'Oh, daddy and papa are canoodling I best go put a stop to that!'” 

“Because a four year old knows the word 'canoodling'?” 

“She's very smart for her age. And evil.” 

“Definitely your daughter then.” Ismat laughed. 

Dorian looked at him, face blank. “You know what? I take back every nice word I've ever uttered about you.” He stood from the table and turned to leave in a huff, but Ismat caught his wrist and yanked him down onto his lap.

“I'm sorry,” he said, burying his face between Dorian's neck and shoulder. “Forgive me?” 

“When you put it like that it's hard to deny you anything.” He gave a long suffering sigh. He was silent for a moment, then he stood quickly and grabbed Ismat's hand, hauling him to his feet.

“What are you doing?”

“Come with me, husband,” was the only reply. 

 

* * * 

It was very rare that one couldn't find the Inquisitor. Ismat was not an easy person to miss, being rather large and formidable looking. 

Still, there they were, searching Skyhold high and low. Leliana was starting to get very angry, how could he manage to elude her? She had something very important to discuss and he had up and vanished? Her agitation had her enlisting Josephine's help, then Cullen's, then Bull's. Now it seemed the entire place was looking.

The annoyance was slowly ebbing into worry, what if something had happened? Someone had taken him? But then the worry melted away into full blown anger when she realized Dorian was missing as well. Of course!

“I swear when I get my hands on them, I will wring--” she stopped short when she realized she had a shadow. “Kamea, what are you doing?” 

She giggled and shook her head, grabbing Leliana's sleeve and started pulling her out of the main hall. 

“Kamea, dear, I need to find your daddy and papa. I can't play now, but I promise later I will braid your hair in the pretty way you like.” 

“No! I'm helping!” she cried, tugging more insistently on Lelilana's sleeve. Giving up for the time being, Leliana gave in and started following the child. This earned several glances from her peers. Her only response was to shrug gently and point at the child. 

As Kamea led Leliana down the stairs and through the training yard, they started to collect a following. Much to Leliana's chagrin. 

“I thought it was very important we find the Inquisitor?” Josephine asked, arching one brow. 

“It is, but Kamea says she's helping? Maybe she knows where they are?” 

“One can hope,” Josephine muttered. 

When their destination became clear, they gathered an even larger crowd trailing behind them. “Did you find them,” Bull asked as he fell in line. 

“Not yet.” Leliana shrugged as she opened the door to the dungeons. Kamea raced inside and down the steps. There was no one in sight, which was to be expected since their last prisoner had been shipped off to Crestwood for hard labor the day before. 

Kamea continued on her path to the door on the far side of the room, the one that led to the cells that still needed to be repaired, and the gaping hole that looked down the mountain side. Leliana frowned and caught Kamea by the shoulder. Honestly the thing she needed on top of a missing Inquisitor was for his daughter to get hurt on her watch. 

“Let me open it,” she said and placed her hand on the latch. It stuck a bit. Frowning, she tried with both hands and yanked open the door. 

Leliana barely had time to step out of the way as Ismat came tumbling through the doorway, his shirt pulled up to his armpits and his trousers partially unlaced. He landed on the cobblestones with a grunt, as a collective gasp sounded through the onlookers. When had so many people showed up?

Dorian stood on the other side of the door, his own shirt gone and his hair a rumpled mess. He looked wide eyed at Ismat before turning to the crowd with his usual charming smile, hands fisted on his hips. 

“Is there something we can help you with?” he asked. 

Leliana's attention was torn between the two men; Ismat slowing turning red from his neck up to his ears, while Dorian put on his best show for everyone. She glanced over to Josephine, who was openly gawking, but at least had enough sense to cover Kamea's eyes. 

There was a long, awkward silence as everyone tried to process what was happening and what they should do next, when it was pierced by an earsplitting whistle. Every eye in the room swiveled toward Iron Bull, who looked utterly amused by the entire thing. 

“Sorry, boss. We'll leave you to it,” he said and started ushering people up the stairs.

Ismat groaned and covered his face in mortification, letting his head fall back. His horns made a resounding cracking noise when they struck against the stone floor. Everyone startled at the noise and turned around to stare, increasing Ismat's obvious mortification. 

Kamea broke free of Josephine's attempt to shield her eyes and raced to her daddy's side. Crouching by his head, she started patting his face in what was supposed to be a soothing manner. “It's okay, daddy. Don't be sad.”

While the attempt at comfort was well intentioned, it did little to help Ismat. Lelilana swallowed a giggle and turned to shoo people out. Josephine raced forward, looking anywhere but at Ismat, and scooped up Kamea.

“Come along, we can play dress up with the trunk of things Aunt Vivienne left you,” she said as they disappeared up the steps. 

“Don't worry, boss, everyone will forget about it by tomorrow,” Iron Bull said. However, his lips were twitching which meant that _he_ would not forget anytime soon. “Why don't you take the afternoon off? We can take of everything, right?” 

“Oh, of course.” Leliana nodded as seriously as she could. 

“Great!” Bull clapped his hands together. “Consider it a free ride from the Inquisition... so you can get a free ride from your husband.”

“BULL!” Ismat moaned, his embarrassed blush now covering his entire upper body. Dorian, on the other hand, was laughing so hard he had to lean against the door frame to keep upright. 

“We're leaving now,” the hulking Qunari said without missing a beat. “Remember, don't do anything I wouldn't do.” 

“They would need more than an afternoon to find something you wouldn't do,” Leliana blurted. 

Iron Bull turned toward her and blinked slowly before his booming laugh echoed around the room. “Good point, Red.”

“I hate everything,” Ismat muttered weakly from the floor. 

“Just remember to have fun!” Leliana giggled and started to follow Iron Bull up the steps. 

“Oh, stop wallowing. It wasn't that bad,” Dorian's voice floated up from below. Leliana and Bull paused at the stop of the stairs. 

“Yes it was.” Ismat sounded particularly pathetic. 

“All in all things turned out well. It could've been much worse.”

“I don't see how.” 

“Let me show you which position they _could_ have found us in.” Leliana met Iron Bull's eyes before they both burst out laughing and raced through the door.


End file.
